Mehaa
Mehaa was the former captain of the disbanded crew Storming Seadogs on the Sage Ocean. Achievements *Captain of the crew Storming Seadogs *Prince of the flag Grumpy Old Pirates *Achieved ultimate in Gunnery and Swordfighting *Mastered an instakill technique, and made this video on it *Has never had a ship that he was commanding been sunk Biography Mehaa started out his pirating career in the crew The Great Nightmare. Currently, when he is not running pillages, he's either killing skellies, participating in blockades, or organizing crew and flag issues. After getting promoted to the rank of pirate in the crew, He then joined Storming Seadogs, and soon rose to the ranks of officer and fleet officer. Shortly after this point, the crew unfortunately began to fall, and was losing numbers fast. Also contributing to this dive was the current captain, Khaetlil; and his right hand man, Ketther; leaving the crew because he could not devote enough time to keep running it. This was however, also a turning point, as he offered the position of captain to Mehaa. Mehaa stood up to the challenge, and accepted this responsibility. The change came along with the joining of the elite flag Grumpy Old Pirates, as well as the position of royalty being granted to Mehaa. Many people have come and gone during this time period, and the senior officers have changed around as well. However, two months after gaining control of the crew, Khaetlil and Ketther returned; and were seeking to run the crew again. Mehaa gladly gave up his position to Khaetlil and Ketther, and was demoted to a senior officer. However, shortly after this point; the crew took one last dive to oblivion. Still retaining his royalty position, Mehaa was an active participant in the organization of a blockade that the flag was planning. However, shortly before a war chest was planned to be dropped; all blockade plans were abandoned when the flag's monarch: Podling, resigned his position. Storming Seadogs was soon assimilated into another crew in the flag; followed by the flag's collapse. There were many more retirements that month, which contributed significantly to the downfall. There simply wasn't enough people left. This was also the point where Mehaa could not commit to going online regularly either, and was soon heading out the door. Three months had gone by without a single log-on. After this period, Mehaa logged on a last time to host a tournament tithing all of his possessions. After a grueling match, the winner of the tournament finally announced: a pirate by the name of Anxious, who had won a "Gold Familiar". However, it was not exactly a familiar; the first place prize was actually a golden present with the label "Gold Familiar". Inside that box; however, was a card that said: "Congratulations, you won the tournament". It was practically worthless compared to the second place prize that consisted of a fully-stocked war brig and baghlah. Anxious has had a good laugh over it along with Mehaa and his friends. Shortly after a social gathering and a departing, Mehaa was never seen online again.